


Rent

by thesaltybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Escort!Thor, M/M, Mild Language, No Incest, Pining, Rich!Loki, Sad and Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch
Summary: A little contract and suddenly Loki pays for everything in Thor's life: his rent, his clothes, his life, and in exchange Thor appears on Loki's arm.It was supposed to just be a business relationship, but Thor never stood a chance.





	Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Rent by the Pet Shop Boys. 
> 
> _"I love you, you pay my rent."_

Thor made a face and pulled at the collar of his shirt for the countless time in the past hour, staring at himself critically in the mirror. The cheap fabric of the suit was terribly obvious and on top of that, it itched. After a moment he straightened his shoulders and extended his hand to his reflection. 

“Hi, I’m Thor,” he smiled pleasantly. 

Or at least it was supposed to be pleasant. He sighed and let his hands flop to his sides helplessly, cursing his friend Valkyrie for suggesting he “try out” the whole escort thing. Ridiculous, he’d told her as soon as the suggestion spilled out of her mouth. He had a bachelor’s degree, he should be able to pay for his way in life with a normal job. That earned him a verbal lashing all the way back to his shitty apartment, Val lecturing him on discrimination and the fact that he really had no business judging based on his situation.

He’d firmly held his ground for several weeks, but after tearing the third late notice off his door he caved. His only stipulation was that it had to be strictly word-of-mouth, no online presence whatsoever. He couldn’t jeopardize his reputation while he still had grad school applications out, especially because there were some very promising programs that he had a good chance of getting into. 

Val agreed, but only if she could involve her girlfriend, Sif. They’d struck up a deal and he’d been both pleased and terrified when it only took them a few days to come back with something that seemed too good to be true. 

“Just say yes!” Sif wheedled over coffee one day, having sneakily paid for his yet again. 

“I don’t know,” Thor said, chewing his lip. “I mean, clearly I’ve never done this before? What if he’s expecting…” he made a frustrated gesture. 

“Expecting what?” Sif raised a perfect brow, looking him up and down. 

Thor huffed and let his shoulders sag. “I don’t know, something else? Somebody professional? Somebody better looking?”

Val rolled her eyes. “First off, you’re fucking gorgeous and you know it. Hell, you’re my type and I’m gay.” 

Thor snorted as Sif nodded in agreement.

“And if he wanted professional, he would have gone through more official channels,” she continued pointedly, sucking on her straw and making a horrifying sound at the bottom of her empty cup. 

Thor reached out and took it away from her and tossed it into the trash. 

“What do you say?” Sif said hopefully, leaning forward in her chair. 

He looked helplessly between the two of them, Valkyrie a stark contrast to Sif’s eagerness, leaning back in her chair with her arms folded, looking smug as if she’d already convinced him. 

“Alright, fine,” he said. 

Sif cheered. Valkyrie smirked. 

And that’s how he’d ended up here, in front of his mirror, staring at himself with heavy distaste. He sighed deeply and fixed a couple pieces of his hair. Normally it stuck out in all directions, but he’d taken the effort to style it and make it lay in what Sif described as “sexy movie star.” 

There was a buzz on his intercom, letting him know a car was here to pick “Mr. Thor Odinson” up. Thor let them know he’d be right down and was still frowning as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. He knew next to nothing about his client, going off his trust in Val and Sif’s vetting process, but a car to pick him up for dinner? Jesus christ…

He suffered the car ride awkwardly, unused to such luxury. The driver was pleasant and made light conversation, which eased his nerves only slightly. By the time they arrived at their destination, he’d torn his nails down to the quick. 

The driver opened his door for him and gave him a reassuring smile, no doubt noticing the nervous way Thor tugged at his jacket. 

“You look great, sir,” he said kindly. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Thor gave him a wobbly smile. “So, I’ve never—I just...”

“Walk in and state your name,” the driver said. “The hostess will know exactly who you are.”

Thor took a deep breath and nodded. He buttoned his jacket, straightened his shoulders like Val had told him to do, and tried to look confident as he stepped through the doors. He almost forgot what he was there for as the doors shut behind him and left him standing in likely the fanciest place he’d ever been in. A great, gnarled sheet of wood curled up from the floor and stretched all the way to the ceiling where soft, orange lights hung and cast the place in a warm, sleepy glow. It was busy but not loud, the murmur of voices at a comfortable level, even leaving space for the most intimate of conversations. 

“Thor Odinson?” the hostess approached him almost immediately, her blonde hair tucked behind an ear that sported earrings that were both edgy and understated at the same time.

“Ah, yes,” he said, immediately kicking himself for sounding every bit as awkward and terrified as he was. 

She smiled at him easily. “Right this way, please.”

Much later on he would forget a great deal about the next few minutes, but he would always remember laying eyes on his client for the first time. 

Dark hair had been combed back and away from a finely boned face in a gentle sweep, the elegant slope of his shoulders was accentuated by the finest of clothes that sat against his pale skin like they were made for him (turns out they were). And if Thor weren’t absolutely smitten already, a set of dark green eyes looked up at him from beneath the softest, fullest set of lashes he’d ever seen. 

He never stood a chance. 

“Thor,” he’d said, his voice curling around the name like a caress. “My name is Loki Laufeyson. Thank you so much for coming.”

Loki’s gaze swept over him, unabashedly appreciative, and then he rose gracefully to offer his hand and invite Thor to take a seat.

The proposition was simple. Loki needed somebody to take with him to events and occasionally travel with him on business trips. He wouldn’t disclose why but promised the compensation would be more than fair. 

“It will be more than enough to live on,” Loki said, his long fingers clasped in front of him on the table. “I can assure you, you will be more than comfortable.”

The dinner went along far more easily than Thor could ever have hoped, even sitting there in his cheap suit, fresh out of undergrad, a hot mess to boot. Thor felt the tension slowly leave his shoulders as they chatted amicably about anything and everything. For somebody who clearly made an extravagant amount of money and lived accordingly, Loki managed to make him feel wanted and heard, listening intently to every word. 

Eventually things turned back to business and it wasn’t long before Thor was agreeing to terms. They finished their meal and Loki took care of the check despite Thor’s feeble protests. They finalized the remaining details and Loki laughed melodically when Thor choked on his drink over the proposed payment, his green eyes glittering with genuine amusement. 

By the time Thor plucked the heavy pen from Loki’s pleasantly cool fingers and signed on the dotted line, he was completely and irrevocably in love with him. 

 

* * *

 

“I have a date tonight,” Thor said, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the marble countertop in the bathroom so he could finish styling his hair. 

“God dammit,” Val’s frown was evident through her tone. “You and your fancy escort life.”

“This is exclusively your fault, you know,” Thor reminded her, combing his fingers through his hair and arranging it until it looked like he’d had a long day at the beach. 

Loki liked it a little spikey. 

The comm chirped pleasantly from the hallway Thor didn’t have to look to know it was his stylist, Darcy. He went ahead and buzzed her in and unlocked his door for her.

“Well, I miss you and I still love you,” Val sighed. “Let me know when you’re not getting dolled up in haute couture and we’ll go get drinks, okay?”

“I miss you, too,” Thor said sincerely. “I could use some drinks with you, anyway.”

“Hell yeah, you could,” Val laughed. “Anyway, send me pictures of your outfit from tonight because you always look incredible and I’ll talk to you later.”

Thor promised he would and hung up just as the door clicked open.

“Honey, I’m home!” Darcy’s voice floated through from the entrance. 

Thor grinned and went to greet her, pulling her into a hug. He’d met the diminutive stylist when she brought the first of many gifts Loki seemed intent on sending him. She knew entirely too much about him at this point and hadn’t even needed to ask for his new address after he’d moved, showing up on time like she did every week. 

“You’re gonna love this one,” she told him, her eyes sparkling as she wheeled a mobile clothes rack into his spacious living room, numerous garment bags swinging as she went.

Thor groaned. “Please tell me it’s not like the one he had me wear to the charity ball last month.”

“Hey, I loved that outfit,” Darcy defended it, pointing at him sharply but grinning. “Red is your color, and you know he picked it specifically for you because you know he hates wearing red,” she tilted her head, eyeing him knowingly. “Plus, you looked amazing together.”

“Okay, he did look incredible in the red,” Thor conceded, reminiscing over the way the crimson velvet had lain softly against the pale skin of Loki’s neck, accentuating the fine curve of his collarbone.

He could still remember the way the smell of the velvet and cologne had filled his nostrils when Loki took him home later that night and fucked him against the walls of his massive lobby, drawing little noises from Thor that he never knew he could make. He’d woken up in bed with him the following morning and memorized the way Loki was sprawled across half the bed, somehow still managing to look like art. 

Thor slid quietly from the bed and let Jaxson (Loki’s personal chauffeur and the one who had picked him up that first night) drive him back to his apartment. 

If it were even possible, he’d walked out the doors that morning more in love than ever. 

And Thor wasn’t stupid. He knew Loki didn’t love him in the same way. He knew the beautiful billionaire took other lovers to bed with him in much the same way he took Thor, and Thor would be remiss if he said it didn’t wrench part of his heart to know he would never have his feelings returned. Maybe Loki’s love was just different, but more than likely he didn’t know how or couldn’t be bothered. Either way, Thor was willing to live with it if only to remain by his side.

“Put this on,” Darcy brought his attention back to the present by throwing a garment bag at him.

“Did he tell you what the event is going to be this time?” Thor asked, laying it out along the couch and unzipping it. 

Loki rarely disclosed what Thor would be walking into, he simply sent clothes, accessories, colognes, and later Jaxson to collect him when it was time to go. They’d been in a professional relationship for over a year at this point and Thor had learned to seamlessly integrate into any social gathering with ease. It hadn’t always been so smooth, but through a literal baptism of fire and Loki’s gentle, encouraging instruction he’d morphed into a social genius. He’d even been on a couple business trips across the country and one overseas trip with him and managed to charm and flatter his way through each group with finesse. 

Loki had been so pleased with his performance in Japan he’d fucked him into a tatami mat at their accommodations until he was a sobbing mess. Twice. Thor fell asleep curled against his chest, his face pressed against the strange coolness of Loki’s skin. 

Darcy whistled as he slipped into the suit, nodding appreciatively as he spread his arms and spun playfully. It was black with the barest hint of gold threaded through the fabric, only showing up when the light hit it just so. Thor couldn’t wait to see what Loki would wear to match it. The man had impeccable taste. 

“Does this mean you’re ready to go shopping?” Darcy asked, raising a perfect brow and holding up a black credit card. 

Thor frowned as he slipped the suit onto a hanger for later. Darcy would have somebody steam the wrinkles from it while they were out, anyway. He motioned to the rest of the bags hanging from the rack she’d wheeled in earlier. 

“What’s all that?” he asked. 

“Oh, your summer wardrobe, of course,” she said, as if he should have known. 

“Summer wardrobe?”

Darcy clucked at him, putting a hand on her hip. “You still don’t understand who your employer is, do you?”

Thor shook his head, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed a hand behind his neck. “I’m still not used to this much money.”

She smirked at him. “Get used to it already, because I told him you don’t have utensils and he’s sending you furnishings to replace an entire kitchen.”

Thor gaped at her. “Darcy! You know you can’t tell him those things!”

Darcy giggled smugly. “Oh, I know, that’s why I told him. But come on, let’s go! We have to find you a watch and some other accessories. He wanted you to really stand out tonight.”

Thor held her off long enough to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt, still marveling at Loki’s seemingly endless generosity. He was essentially living for free off the man--rent and everything. It made him feel somewhat guilty when Loki sent him gifts and doted on him more than anybody had the right to, to be honest. He’d tried to bring it up before and Loki wouldn’t hear a word against it, changing the subject until he dropped it entirely. 

By the time Thor was ready, Darcy was bouncing out of her skin. He barely managing to swipe his keys before she hauled him out the door. 

Jaxson took them everywhere and Darcy called the shots with the stores. She really was a phenomenal personal shopper. Even if the store associates didn’t know who she was working for, she would have demanded the same amount of attention to detail. Thor knew her as a fiesty, opinionated friend, but she was a formidable force at work, demanding only the best and fearlessly pointing it out when things weren’t up to standard. 

She got him a watch, an outrageously ostentatious ear cuff, and some subtle but elegant cufflinks. She also managed to find him a pair of shoes that would play off the gold in the suit. 

It was done in the space of a couple of hours, but Thor felt like they’d been out for ages. Jaxson laughed at him, shaking his head when he saw them returning to the car, Darcy bouncing excitedly as Thor trudged beside her, spent. 

“Mr. Laufeyson wants to pick you up for dinner at five before the event,” Jaxson said as he drove them back to Thor’s apartment. “He said to wear what he sent you.”

Thor caught his eye in the rearview mirror, nodding affirmatively. Loki sometimes liked to take him on a “date” beforehand, it wasn’t unusual. Jaxson let them out at his apartment and left them to tend to his boss’ needs, reminding him to be punctual about being ready at five o’clock sharp. 

Truly a fashionista at heart, Darcy practically hauled him back into his apartment so she could dress him. The suit was hanging in his living room, pressed and flawless just like he knew it would be. Darcy got him into it and spent the next hour and a half fussing with his hair, picking out a cologne, and finally placing the ear cuff onto his right ear. 

“He always stands to your left,” she explained, frowning and adjusting the way it sat in the shell of his ear. “So, naturally, you’ll want this to be on the other side to show it off. It makes you look edgy without making you look ridiculous. He’ll love it, trust me.”

Thor snorted. He trusted her judgement, but he still didn’t know how sold he was on the jewelry. However, when she finally let him see the finished package in the mirror he had to admit, she was right. The suit shone delicately in the evening sunlight, a little gold and a lot black, somehow drawing attention and not flaunting it at the same time. Even his eyes looked more blue. 

“Damn,” Darcy nodded her approval as he turned this way and that. “My job here is done.”

She left shortly afterward with a kiss on the cheek and a wink. Thor helped himself to a glass of wine and stood in his kitchen to wait for the clock to hit five. A couple minutes to the hour, Thor took the elevator downstairs, breathing deeply to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 

He couldn’t help but be nervous every time he got ready to meet with Loki. Even after all this time his employer took his breath away with everything he had. There wasn’t an inch of him Thor didn’t love. 

Loki’s sleek vehicle pulled up to the curb just as Thor stepped out of the building. He smiled and walked over, unbuttoning his jacket as Jaxson opened the rear door for him and sliding into the soft leather seat. 

“Hey,” Loki’s voice was all dark velvet tonight. 

He was wearing a suit that was so deep emerald it was almost black, his hair falling in soft waves to the nape of his neck, brushing the tops of his shoulders and curling around his ears. The suit played off his eyes, making them deeper and darker against his perfect complexion. The delicate purple bruises that permanently stained the skin beneath his eyes looked purposeful and beautiful tonight, playing lightly into the aesthetic like he’d done it on purpose. 

Thor sucked in a breath as he took it all in, feeling like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

“Oh, stop it,” Loki said, his eyes glittering in amusement, fully aware of Thor’s state of stupor. 

He leaned over and stole a kiss from Thor’s lips, leaving him reeling with the taste of rose on his tongue. 

“You’re incredible,” Thor said softly. 

Loki’s gazed traveled over him unhurriedly, enjoying the view. “I could say the same about you, love. Do you like the suit?”

Thor nodded. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Loki hummed, looking pleased. “Come here, let me see what Darcy’s done to you.”

His fingers were cool as he took Thor’s jaw and turned his head to the side so he could look at the cuff. Thor swallowed nervously, still not completely sure he liked it. Loki smiled, and glanced at him. 

“You weren’t sure about it, were you?” 

Thor shook his head, waiting for a verdict. 

“I love it,” Loki breathed and pulled him forward for another kiss before releasing him.

He settled back into place, smoothing his shirt primly. Thor offered his hand tentatively and Loki took it, threading his long, thin fingers together with Thor’s larger ones. 

His employer was unusual in many ways—the sole owner of an empire, enigmatic, generous, and sweet, but not without a core of steel that he’d seen on occasion. He knew enough about Loki to understand that he’d climbed his way up out of the ashes to be where he was today, and for that he admired him endlessly, but how he’d managed to maintain such a delicate demeanor through it all was a mystery.

Dinner was at a michelin star restaurant, naturally, as Loki would only take him on dates to places he considered the best of the best. Dates were easily Thor’s favorite part of their contracted relationship because they were not part of the legal language, per se, which meant that it was all Loki. 

He would do a lot of things just to sit and watch Loki like this forever; all pretty lines and fine bones, draped elegantly over his seat with the confidence of a man who could buy his way in or out of anything and yet acting nothing the part. It was Loki at his best and warmest, comfortable and talking easily as if their relationship didn’t hinge on a little piece of paper with Thor’s signature at the bottom of it. Like this, Loki almost seemed to forget. 

Thor never forgot. 

All too soon Loki was tucking that black credit card back into his pocket and rising from his seat with all the grace of royalty. He surprised Thor by taking his arm as they walked out. Normally he reserved that kind of behavior for events when he needed to appear with a partner. 

Loki must have sensed his surprise because he gave him a sidelong glance, evaluating him.

“Humor me tonight, love?” he murmured.

Thor placed his free hand over Loki’s arm, securing him for the briefest moment. “Anything you want.” 

He meant it. 

Loki’s answering smile could have stopped his heart. 

 

* * *

 

The event was overly ornate and lavish, as most of them were. They’d entered via a short red carpet where they’d posed for a few photos, automatically falling into routine—smile, shift, turn towards one another, work the angles like Loki had instructed. Thor hated this part, but only because he found it hard to be so close to Loki in this way and not press closer. He knew he had no right to want these things from his employer, but it didn’t stop Thor from desiring him more and more with every breath he inadvertently stole. 

Loki pressed a kiss along his jaw right where his ear connected when they made it inside. It took everything Thor had to refrain from catching his lips with his own. He smiled instead. 

“You look ravishing, darling,” Loki drew a finger along his lapel as if critical of the material but finding no flaw. “You’ll have to excuse me while I make the rounds. Will you be alright?”

He looked up from beneath those sinfully dark lashes, asking as though Thor could say no. 

“You’ll know where to find me,” Thor said fondly. 

“Indeed.” 

Loki slipped from his grasp and made his way through the crowds to find all the relevant parties he would need to touch base with tonight. It was all very political and Thor never really made heads or tails of it, but Loki handled it like it was second nature to him. 

As he made his way to the bar, he could feel the whispers begin to trail behind him as eyes followed him and then turned to back to their neighbor with gossip.

He knew what they thought.

Some of them looked at him like he was the dirty secret everybody knew about. Loki’s rentboy. The billionaire’s puppet. His plaything. Those rumors didn’t hurt him the way he was certain they were designed to. No, he didn’t care what people thought of him with regards to his professional status. 

It was the other observations people made that cut him to the quick. The ones laced in pity, muttered like a game of telephone in hushed tones around corners and behind manicured hands. He was Thor, the poor whore who had fallen in love with his employer. They could see it in the way he looked at him. The way he stood by his side, unfailing, loyal, blinded by love to the point he would sacrifice anything if it meant he could stand by Loki’s side for eternity. 

And they were right. 

A long time ago he had lain in the grass at the park, wearing clothes from high school that were too small, sipping beer he’d bought for too much money from an older student in his dorm. He’d talked to Valkyrie and Sif about his hopes and dreams, the grad schools he wanted to apply to, and the things he’d inevitably do with his degrees afterward. He was going to change the world. 

It had been almost a year since he’d gotten his acceptance letter to MIT, along with several other offers. He’d hesitated then and now it had been almost a year since he’d taken one look at Loki’s beautiful face—standing on the curb waiting for him with that easy grace of his, a light smile dancing at the corners of his perfect lips—and tossed every single letter into the bin. 

He gave it all up for love, his old classmates would say. Some would find it romantic. Some would hate him for it. 

As he made his way back to the front of the room with drinks in hand, a scotch for him and a gin and tonic for Loki, he pushed the whispers aside as he had done so many times before. 

Such was the currency they spent on each other. 

Loki’s willowy frame cast a distinctive silhouette in the ambient lighting, the fine angles of his face casting shadows too severe for the gentle slope of his smile. Thor felt his heart clench in his chest as Loki’s dark eyes found his, drowning him and leaving him gasping for air under the strength of his love. 

Was it worth it? Val had asked him at one point. Was it worth it to have given up everything knowing he would never be Loki’s the way he desperately wanted to be? 

“Thank you, love,” Loki plucked the drink from his hands with graceful fingers and smiled gratefully, looking tired but for all the world like the most kissable thing Thor had ever laid eyes on. 

Yes. 

The answer was yes. 

 

* * *

 

__  
And look at the two of us in sympathy  
And sometimes ecstasy.  
Words mean so little, and money less  
When you're lying next to me.  
But look at my hopes, look at my dreams,  
The currency we've spent.  
I love you, you pay my rent. 

_-Rent, The Pet Shop Boys  
_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saltybitch_) and scream with me into the void. >:'))))
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought, so please let me know in the comments below!


End file.
